disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Nasira
'Nasira '''is Jafar's fraternal twin sister who tried to ressurect him in ''Aladdin ''in Nasira's Revenge. ''She bears many similarities to Maleficent. Biography Nasira is a sorceress who planned on resurrecting Jafar after his death. She used several magical artifacts and tried to sacrifice Princess Jasmine to Anubis, the Egyptian god of mummification. She nearly brought Jafar back to life but was foiled by Aladdin. Her fate after is unclear. Personality Nasira's just as terrible as Jafar. She's malicious, sly, manipulative, cruel, ambitious, and ruthless. Probably the only positive trait she has, is a strong loyalty to Jafar. Other than that, she's not a nice person. She would even use people to do her dirty work for her either by magic or by outwitting them. Nasira is very determined and will not stop until she reaches her goal, even if it harmed anyone. Nasira's Revenge After Jafar is killed off by Aladdin (or was it Iago?) Nasira hears of the event and goes to her lair to contact Jafar from the dead and tell him of the artifacts needed to bring him to life. Jafar warns her of Aladdin and his genie, telling her that Aladdin and his genie must not be underestimated. After telling him not to worry, she leaves her lair and sets off for Agrabah. Once she gets there, she corrupts every single guard in the palace. After the sultan and Princess Jasmine were captured, the palace is taken over in one night. Nasira then sends the guards off to find Aladdin and bring him to her, dead or alive. Once Aladdin is informed by Genie and makes it to the palace to face Nasira, he demands to know where Jasmine and the sultan is. Nasira tells him that she got rid of them since they were no longer needed. She also tells Aladdin that she plans to bring Jafar back and once he is back, Aladdin will not be around either. Genie, wanting to protect Aladdin, confronts Nasira, telling her that Jafar is dead and not coming back. Nasira ignores the comments made and actually pretends to be impressed with Genie and claimed she had heard so much about him. But it was only to catch him off guard. Genie falls for it and after a long pause, Nasira made him disappear with her staff. Genie was then teleported to the Cave of Wonders to be imprisoned again. Aladdin gets alarmed and demands to know what she did with him. Nasira mocks Aladdin and orders the guards to take Aladdin to the dungeon. She also says she'll be there shortly. But thanks to Aladdin's monkey, he escapes the dungeon, gets on his carpet and tries to escape from the palace. He runs into Nasira, and decides to fly at her, possibly to attack her. Nasira starts firing magic at him and missed the first two times, due to Aladdin dodging it. She hits him the third time, knocking Aladdin off the carpet. She leaves, allowing Rasoul to take care of him. Aladdin defeats Rasoul and frees him from Nasira's control. Aladdin then gains the first artifact that Nasira sought. He goes to the desert and finds a large tent. Aladdin enters it and finds a mystic (Nasira in disguise) He asks her where Genie and Jasmine are. She tells him that Genie is in the Cave of Wonders. Aladdin goes to the Cave of Wonders and rescues him. After Abu causes the cave to attack itself by grabbing the red gem (again), Aladdin escapes from the cave to find Nasira (still in mystic disguise) on a camel. She tells Aladdin that Jasmine is near the Pyramids. Aladdin thanks her and flies off. After Aladdin leaves, Nasira reveals herself and proudly holds up one of the artifacts. After saving Jasmine from Anubis, the princess warns Aladdin that she overheard the guards who said Nasira was simply using Aladdin to get the artifacts. Aladdin basically ignores the warning, saying that it hasn't worked yet. After getting a map from Jasmine that led to an ancient city, Aladdin rescues Jasmine's father from the evil sultan that held him prisoner, Nasira appears once more. Aladdin asks her how she found him and the mystic tells Aladdin that the source of her powers were much too difficult to understand, even for him. Nasira reveals herself, which angers Aladdin. He charges at her with a sword, but Nasira quickly paralyzes him with a spell. While Aladdin is unable to move, Nasira takes the other artifacts that he gained from defeating each boss, and opens a portal to her lair. After she went through it, Abu jumps on Aladdin and smacks him, freeing him from the spell. The portal was closing quickly. Aladdin jumped in at the last moment and found himself in Nasira's lair. He finds her with the ghost of Jafar. Nasira is horrified to see Aladdin and quickly zaps Jafar's ghost, making him larger. After a battle, Aladdin smashes all of the artifacts and kills Jafar again. Powers and abilities Unlike Jafar, Nasira was most likely born with her magical powers. She can hurl mystical bolts, perform resurrections through magical artifacts and bend others to her will. Trivia *In the orignal tale of Aladdin, the evil magician (whom Jafar was based off of) had a younger brother who wanted revenge on Aladdin for killing his older brother. The younger brother went to visit a woman and murdered her, taking her identity. Dressed up as the woman, he went to the palace, where a slave of the princess told her that a holy woman had come. The princess went to see 'her' and the younger brother offered her a prayer of prosperity. The princess begged him to stay with her forever. He agreed, but kept his veil on, so he wouldn't be discovered. After suggesting to the princess to put a roc's egg in the hall, Aladdin asked his genie to make it so. The genie calls Aladdin a fool and reveals who the 'woman' really was. Aladdin called the 'woman' in and once the younger brother arrived in his diguise, Aladdin grabbed a dagger and stabbed the brother in the heart, killing him. The original tale of Aladdin ends there. Nasira is most likely based off of that character. *Interestly, the snake band on Nasira's arm matches the one Jasmine wore on her arm when she was wearing the red outfit in the first movie. Category:Witches Category:Masters of Evil Category:women Category:females Category:Most Evil Category:Video game villains Category:Foiled Villains Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Siblings Category:Shapeshifters Category:Missing Villains